welcome to New England
by ThePrussianCross
Summary: join the slightly dysfunctional states of New England as they try to survive a family vacation/state conference. just one thing it's not being held in the United States it just so happens to be held in Europe at the same time as a UN conference. Can Hampshire keep Connecticut from murdering Massachusetts and can Vermont prove to his family that he can keep their existence secret?
1. New England

"Thank you all for coming today now as you all know New England has been in charge of all state conferences since 1981 being passed down from Virginia to all of the respective states of the Northeast. and as you know it is almost time for the yearly State Conference now do any of you have any suggestions for this year's conference?" as New Hampshire finished up her opening speech Vermont shot his hand up eagerly. the granite stater was disappointed to only see Vermont the others were busy chatting with each other or just simply sitting there with their head down.

Maine was situated in between Connecticut to his left and Massachusetts to his right. the Bostonian currently had his head plastered to the table trying to ignore the meeting Connecticut on the other hand was chatting with Maine and Rhode Island. New Hampshire gave up and pointed at the Vermonter.

"Yes Francis you have a suggestion and please no stupid suggestions.." Vermont excitedly bounced up to the podium next to the Granite Stater and slammed a fairly large black binder down on to the oak podium. gaining the attention of Maine, Rhode Island, New hampshire and Connecticut.

"Okay so every year we hold the conference in the United States so instead of holding it here in the States we hold it in Europe it could be like a vacation for all of us New Englanders after everyone else goes home!" a hush fell over the room as everyone stared in shock at the unusual suggestion except for Massachusetts who was still blocking out the world.

"That's actually not a bad idea you have my vote" Maine grumble out from his spot in between Massachusetts and Connecticut. it was true they could figure out a way to actually prolong their stay in Europe at the expenses of their bosses.

"Well your idea isn't horrible that actually sounds reasonable but my question is what country do we have the conference and don't forget we're going to have to set up some rules and schedules. I would hate to see what would happen if the nations found out that we exist." to that Vermont nervously adjusted his glasses and opened his binder quickly looking for the right documents.

"But you see I actually do have it planned out!"

"Yeah sure you do I bet it's even written in crayon..." Massachusetts raised his head up and glared at the blonde Vermonter.

"Andrew shut up and put your head down down!" Connecticut hissed at Massachusetts quickly shutting the Bostonian up.

"Um so as I was saying we head over early and go check out a few locations and after the conference is done we can have a bit of a family vacation. my recommendations are England, Germany, Italy, Sweden, Russia,Austria, and Switzerland." the room broke into chaos as Connecticut and Massachusetts begin to fight again. Connecticut was using her computer bag as a weapon against the Bostonian trying to strangle him with the strap. Maine being stuck in the middle quickly slid under the table and crawled to the other side to get away.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" the two States ignored New Hampshire as they continue to fight seeing no other option she stompdown from her spot next to Vermont and grabbed Connecticut from the back of her dress jacket.

"Seeing that even having Maine in between you two doesn't work for now on you two are to sit on opposite sides of the room!" with one arm still gripping Connecticuts jacket New Hampshire quickly grabbed the leather office chair and kicked it to the other side of the room.

"For now on you are to sit separately until you learn how to act like your age!" New Hampshire yelled as she dragged a squirming Connecticut behind her over to her chair which was over towards the windows that's faced the main street of Concord.

"You are two hundred and twenty six years not some idiotic teenager and I will not have you disrupting my State House!" the granite stater pushed Connecticut into the chair sending both state and chair sliding even more towards the wall.

"Now lets get back to this meeting god knows we've wasted enough time..." New Hampshire walked back up to the podium and stood next to Vermont again. She quickly cleared her throat and gave Vermont a reassuring smile.

"Now then let's get back to the meeting. I want everyone's attention on Vermont and give him a chance this time without breaking into a fight." Vermont quietly pulled out the proper documents and handed them to New Hampshire while nervously glancing at Massachusetts who harshly glared back till Rhode Island stomped on his foot once he noticed Massachusetts glare. causing the Bostonian to hiss in pain to which everyone ignored.

"H-here's the right papers..." Vermont quietly waited as New Hampshire looked over the papers. everything was well planned out and he had already made arrangements for the conference in each nation's capital beforehand. all in all there really wasn't any problems besides trying to get 50 states and five territories to Europe. And plus the territories just happen to be small children between the ages of nine and twelve...Florida and Alabama can only do so much to keep them under control.

"The only problem I can really see happening is the whole transportation part and don't forget about the territories, any suggestions?" Maine quickly stood up looking to New Hampshire for the go ahead to which she simply nodded.

"So we give one responsible state the task to keep track of one territory but make sure they all travel together in a group so the territories can keep themselves entertained so that would be a group of ten. and then everyone else travels in groups of five to ten but we have to make sure that there is at least one responsible state in each group." Rhode Island was busy taking notes furiously writing them as fast as possible while Massachusetts was secretly playing candy crush under the table. Maine sat back down and ran a hand through his shoulder length dirty blonde hair.

"So what do you think good plan, non?"

"Yes that can work especially the idea for the territories. I was kind of afraid that we're going to have to leave them here but now we can bring them along. but who's going to be in charge of which territory and then they also have to plan out who's going in which group?" Maine rested his chin on his hand and closed his blue green eyes thoughtfully.

"Well Florida should be in charge of Puerto Rico, Alabama should be in charge of Guam, Pennsylvania could be in charge of the US Virgin Islands, Montana can be in charge of American Samoa and Utah can be in charge of the mariana islands."

"That seems adequate are we all at agreement?" the room was filled with replies of yup, oui, yes and a quiet fine from Connecticut who was still sitting on the other side of the room.

"Very well I think this is an appropriate time to stop for now we can pick this back up after lunch. and also please remember no running in the hallways I do not need any of the priceless paintings in the hallway damage. and also do not harass any of the state representatives they're here to work as is my governor do not bother her at all, I'm talking to you Andrew." Maine and Rhode Island quickly their stuff and speed walked out the door leaving to go to Dos Amigos burritos their guilty pleasure, and possibly the reason why they always vote to have meetings in New Hampshire more specifically Concord which is the capital.

After them Massachusetts headed out to find some decent restaurant for lunch grumbling how Manchester would have been a better choice they have more bars. Connecticut walked over to the main table and sat down in Massachusetts seat pulling out her laptop to finish up some paperwork she had for her boss.

"Vermont do you want to come with me and have lunch my office so we can discuss this more before everyone get back?" Vermont looked over at New Hampshire who was smiling back cheerfully. the Vermonter sighed in relief that new Hampshires meeting mode was gone.

"Sure that sounds nice let me just go get my laptop and messenger bag."

"Great you know my office is right just meet me there." she gave him a quick hug and quickly gathered up her stuff and left leaving Vermont and Connecticut alone in the meeting room but not without saying.

"Nice work Francis you did great today I'm so proud of you!" Vermont couldn't help the grin that spread across his face at his sisters words. And if you look carefully you would notice the grin on Connecticut face as well.

** A/N: well it seems New Hampshire snapped she tends to be kind of Germany-ish sometimes...ah so cute little brother sister thing at the end! and all of the New England states all have varying shades of green eyes and blonde hair which they get from England who in all actuality is technically their father. Oh yeah and New Hampshire's birthday is coming up on June 21st so expect a chapter about New Hampshires birthday party!**

**anyways remember to review please do it it helps...a lot.**

**New Hampshire-Evelyn Jones/emerald green eyes/strawberry blonde **

**Maine- Brandon Jones/blue-ish green eyes/dirty blonde**

**Rhode Island- David Jones/lime green with gold flecks/platinum blonde**

**Connecticut- Penelope Jones/Dark green with a cobalt blue ring around the edges/ so blond it almost looks white. **

**Vermont- Francis Jones/ he's actually NHs twin forgot to point that out...**

**Massachusetts- Andrew Jones/Lime green with hazel flecks/Wheat blond**


	2. burritos

With Maine and Rhode Island

Maine and Rhode Island we're currently walking back to the meeting room with their take out bags of cheesy burritos and nachos. Rhode Island being Rhode Island forgot his wallet back at the meeting room leaving Maine to pay for it all and it wasn't cheap.

"How much of an idiot can you be to forget your wallet? because of that I was stuck paying for everything you know how my boss watches my checking account...you owe me hundred dollars, oui" let's just say last year Maine decided to purchase one snowmobile, a new boat, six new rifles, and three purebred blue tick coonhounds, after that incident his boss decided to put Maine on a strict budget.

"Its not my fault you don't know how to manage your money..." As they turned a corner a little kid in a sailor outfit ran into Rhode Island sending the kid to the floor and almost knocking the state over. That's when Rhode Island felt it as did Maine the static shock like feeling when you come into contact with another personification. Maine quickly lunged at the boy grabbing his wrist and pulled him up.

"L-let g-go you jerk!" The boy tried to get away but was quickly picked up and tossed over the dirty blondes shoulder. the kid proceeded to punch at his captors back, ignoring the kid's attempt to escape Maine and Rhode Island continued walking.

"Put me down you jerks of all jerks!" The little obviously British kid begin to fight back with more vigor and purpose kicking the air and punching even harder at Maine but the state didn't relinquish his iron like hold on him. The micro-nation glared at Rhode Island who was walking behind them with all his might earning a laugh from the state.

"Sorry no can do you're coming with us, Micro-nation..."Rhode Island told him, the young micro-nations eyes started to Slowly close it would seem his struggle tired him out.

TIME SKIP!

"I hate paperwork..." Connecticut grumble as she finished up one pile of paperwork and even afterwards she has to make sure that all the paperwork is filed and organised before she send them back to her boss.

"Why can't anything interesting happen today?" she sighed just then the meeting room doors burst open.

"Connecticut look what we found!" the blonde look up from her paperwork and did a double take standing there were her brothers with a little boy being held bridal style in Maine's arms. Connecticut felt a static spark which was to weak to a nation or a state.

"He's a micro-nation...where did you find him?" Maine walked over the meeting table and gently placed the micronation into one of the leather chairs next to Connecticut.

"Me and Rhode Island we're walking down the hall after we got back from getting burritos and this little guy ran right into Rhode Island, non?" Maine replied in his usual light Canadian accent Rhode Island step forward and placed a greasy bag on the large table.

"For now we wait for him to wake up we brought him to you because well you're really good with kids." The Rhode Islander said as he rummaged through the take out bag pulling out a Styrofoam container of nachos and a bottle of Lipton iced tea.

"Oh and before I forget let me go get your money..." Rhode Island walked over to his seat taking his bag off the chair and pulled his wallet out and took out two fifty dollar bills.

"Seriously you guys spent a hundred dollers at that place?" Rhode Island gave her his "hell-yeah-we- did" face while handing Maine his money.

"Is that a problem sœur*?" Maine said while putting the money in his own wallet.

"Yeah it is that's a ridiculous amount to pay-" Connecticut gesture to the Dos Amigos burritos take out bag "-for a couple burritos and nachos..."

"Are you jealous of its cheesy goodness?" Connecticut sighed and continued her paperwork ignoring Rhode Island as he waved an unwrapped burrito in her face.

"Eng...land..." Connecticut stop working as Rhode Island and Maine turned to look at the little british micro-nation.

"...Mama...fin...land"Rhode Island gave the kid a quizzical look as he put the burrito back.

"I thought Finland was a man..."

"Is that all you can think of right now Rhode Island!?" Maine seeing that a fight could ensue quickly stepped in to the conversation.

"What are are we going to do when he wakes up? judging from what he's mumbling about right now he must be related to some of the nations and and he knows about us..." The pine tree states solemn words hung heavy in the room.

"Doesn't Massachusetts and New Hampshire know...well you know..." Connecticut offered glancing at the micronation out of the corner of her eye.

"Are you saying you want them to use unstable uncontrollable black magic to "fix" the situation" Rhode Island emphasize the word fix also glancing at the kid.

"Well I mean us actually...how hard can it be to you know erase memories? "

"You're joking right just because England is our Father doesn't mean we can do magic just like that. don't forget Massachusetts and New Hampshire know how to actually use their magic because for Massachusetts the Salem witch trials and New Hampshire...well you've read the folk tales and legends about her state" The states shivered at the thought of their siblings legends of ghosts, witches and all matter of creatures.

"Even if we have are own stories and legends New Hampshire's Palace Theater still scared the crap outta me*..."

"So do we call NH or the Mass-hole?"Connecticut asked and shifted in her chair.

"We should get both of them, and please don't try to kill Mass..." Rhode Island said pulling his phone out of his back pocket and began to dial Massachusetts cell phone.

"I make no promises."

**REVEIW REVEIW RREVEIW!**

**Do it REVEIW!**

**REVEIW!**

**REVEIW!**

**I decided to go back and fix the chapter I didn't like how I ended it... **

**Sœur- French for sister**

**the Palace Theater incident- me and my friend decided to go to see a play at the Palace Theater so we went to go see a Christmas carol and when we were sitting in the balcony mind you we were all alone we left one seat between us so we can just put our stuff there and half way through the play we felt something cold draped around are shoulders at first I thought it was just me but my friend asked me if I felt it too. we later learned that that section where we're sitting someone had killed himself. to say the least I never wanna go back there again but sadly New Hampshire is a famously haunted State...**


	3. birthday peperation

**A/N: I'm sorry I'm late to post this but I really didn't have a lot of time so I'm going to have to make a part two.**

Connecticut stood in front of her four brothers while holding a clipboard and checking items off her party list for New Hampshire's birthday party which everyone was scrambling to get ready. luckily the state in question was out of her house. the five New England states we're currently in New Hampshire's living room surprisingly Vermont knew how to pick locks.

"Alright everyone listen up now as you all know today is New Hampshire's birthday, Rhode Island you're in charge of food preparation!" Connecticut told the state while pointing her pen at him.

"sounds good to me!" Rhode Island exclaimed giving a thumbs up before running towards New Hampshire's kitchen.

"Vermont you are in charge of distracting New Hampshire!" Connecticut turned on her heels whipping her white blonde hair around as she spun to face New Hampshire's carbon copy twin.

"W-what um ok..." the state nervously sputter out while adjusting his glasses anxiously, hopefully he could stall his twin long enough.

"Maine you and Mass-hole are in charge of decorations!" she turned on her heels again whipping her hair in the other direction and smiled warmly at Maine but sent a glare at Massachusetts out of the corner of her eye.

"Can't believe I have to put up with you..." the Bostonian return the glare tiredly running a hand through his hair.

"Very well, non." the Pine Tree State replied nonchalantly.

"And I'll do whatever is left over."

With Rhode Island and Connecticut

"Alright so I'll make Turkey cheese burgers with spinach, feta cheese, mushrooms, and maple syrup..." Rhode Island mumbled as he wrote the party's menu on the chalkboard in New Hampshire's kitchen. Connecticut was sitting on the counter watching as Rhode Island worked on the menu. she had to admit Rhode Island was one of the best cooks ever even if New Hampshires own cooking ability rival the Rhode Islanders Connecticut still thought that Rhode Island the best.

"So far we have turkey cheese burgers, fried eggplant with your special vodka sauce, New Hampshire's favorite food which is haggis..." Connecticut listed off while tapping her pen on the clipboard.

"I was also thinking of adding some pierogies and slow roasted rosemary potatoes?"

"Oh my god that sounds delicious!" Rhode Island chuckled as he wrote them down. luckily he only had to cook this stuff not the actual cake Connecticut had called in an order to Lala's Hungarian bakery. One of New Hampshire's friends works there they don't really make large cakes but this time it's an exception.

"Yeah it should be well worth it huh? making it all from scratch and all."

-With Maine and Massachusetts-

"Well we should get just some balloons and flowers it's good to keep it simple, oui?"

"you have something planned out don't you?" Maine gave his brother a mischievous grin and nodded.

"I have all the stuff we need in my truck." the Bostonian gave him a questionable look he didn't like the look Maine was giving him.

-outside with Maine and Massachusetts-

"I have one helium tank two boxs of balloons a box of glitter stars, moon, suns etc." the Pine Tree State listed off as he stood in the back of his truck what's a a party without Maine's secret party supplie stash.

"Now I know why you Rode Island and Connecticut are known as the party planner trio..." Massachusetts stood in aw at all of the supplies. normally the only thing you would see in Maine truck is either his hunting dogs or some deer Maine was able to snag...

"It is a beautiful sight to behold, non?"

"Yaah but this isn't keeping it simple..."

"Oh you're such a stickler for details, oui..."

-With Vermont and New Hampshire-

Vermont had found New Hampshire at Livingston park walking her two dogs Maddie and Berlin at first he just followed her but when she started to get closer to finishing her walk he decided to sneak up on her. Vermont just had to wait till he got the call from Connecticut until then he was on his own to come up with something luckily Vermont was actually a frequent liar.

As he got closer Berlin noticed him the Chinook* flatten his ears against his head and growled at the state getting the attention of Maddie soon both dogs were draging New Hampshire after them

"WAH!" Vermont quickly took off abandoning the path in favor of the woods with the dogs close on his trail he state quickly jumped over a fallen tree as the dogs got closer pulling New Hampshire along with them. Seeing no other option the Vermonter quickly found a tree and begin to climb up the pine tree.

"Please call the dogs off!" the dogs were now at the base of the tree jumping up and down trying to get at the state who was clinging to the tree for dear life. New Hampshire seeing that her brother was in a tree call the dogs off.

"Maddie, Berlin SIT!" the two Chinooks quickly stopped and sat back on their haunches while sending doggy glares at Vermont.

"Francis what are you doing here..."

"I can explain that!"

-with Connecticut, Rhode Island, Massachusetts and Maine-

"Finally we're all done!" Connecticut exclaimed as she slumped into the bar stool that was at the Island table in the middle of New Hampshire's kitchen the cool granite felt soothing against her forehead.

"You got that right the food and all the decorating is done, now we just have to call Vermont." the Rhode Islander said from his spot on the bar stool next to Connecticut. Right now Rhode Island, Connecticut, Maine and Massachusetts we're sitting around the island table all the counter space available in the kitchen was completely covered in food thanks to Rhode Island and Connecticut. New Hampshire kitchen, dining room and living room were only divided by a half wall leaving the first floor of the house a huge open space.

"You guys didn't do that bad with the decorations!" Massachusetts was surprised by the compliment from Connecticut she didn't say great job Maine and then added in a f*** you Mass. The Bostonian took it as a small victory.

"Just because I'm an avid hunter doesn't mean I don't have a sense of decorum...anyways we are known as the party planner trio." Massachusetts shot Maine a look causing him to smile nervously at the Bostonian.

"Well we couldn't do without you either Massachusetts..." Maine dully said, Massachusetts helped him move stuff out of the truck and fill the see-through balloons with multicolored glitter and used his magic to make the glitter float inside the balloon instead of having it rest on the bottom.

"So who's going to call Vermont?" Rhode Island ask taking a swig from his Ice tea.

"And who's going to pick up the cake?" Connecticut groaned from her spot in between Rhode Island snd Maine lifting her head off the table.

"I sacrifice Massachusetts!" Rhode Island and Connecticut both shouted at the same time.

-With Vermont and New Hampshire-

"Sorry I don't know what got in to them..." New Hampshire told Vermont apologetically while absent-mindedly stroking Berlin behind the ear. Vermont had a feeling those Chinooks we're out to get him...Just then Vermonts phone vibrated from his pocket.

"If you would excuse me." the granite stater simply nodded as Vermont answered his phone. Checking the caller ID he was relieved to see Maine's name. glancing quickly at New Hampshire he pick up the phone.

"Hello this is Francis Jones speaking..." The state could hear fighting in the background...

If you were too actually see what was happening on the other side you would notice two things. One being that Massachusetts was knocked out on the floor after he had commented on Connecticut's dress well more like insulted and also Rhode Island was holding Connecticut back from killing Massachusetts with a butcher knife...

**A/N:**

**Chinook- The New Hampshire State dog there are a rare breed of sled dog that were popular with Arctic explorers.****  
**

**Part two coming soon!**

**Please review!**


End file.
